Her Dream
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Etain had always wanted the perfect life for Darman, Kad and herself. It was what she'd always dreamed of. Yet, she knew it could only ever be a dream… Ficlet. Set between True Colours and Order 66.


**Hello my RepCom reading friends! I hope you're all okay! Well, welcome to my opinion of Etain's dream. This is set between True Colours and Order 66, just so you know :) Thanks to my beta Alice - TheLightIsMine :D**

**This is from the prompt: "It was what she had always dreamed of."**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own this fantastic series? 'Cause I don't.**

* * *

><p>It was what she'd always dreamed of. A perfect life, not just for herself, but for Darman and Kad too, a happily ever after and a real family life for them. She prayed every night that one day it would happen. She wished she could just make it happen, she wished she was stronger and able to do everything for the two most important people in her life.<p>

Darman... Her handsome, kind, adoring Darman who meant everything to her, how she wished she could give him a proper life. She wanted to at least tell him Kad was their son. She'd taken to calling him Kad over Venku, but was careful not to slip in front of the ones who thought him to be Kal's biological grandson. Venku, Kad, did the name matter when Darman didn't know the importance of him?

She wanted more than anything to let him have a normal life. A long and healthy life, where he was free and not owned by the Republic. She'd do _anything_ to give him at least that. She'd already tried, by giving Ko Sai her blood to mess around with, and Kad'ika's. A lot of good that had done. It just made her so frustrated. She felt as if she was letting her lover and child down. She _had_ to find a way to fix everything, and that's why she was now so determined to help Kal find a way.

She wished she wasn't a Jedi, but without it she wouldn't have even known about Darman's existence and she'd prefer to lie and scheme to any Jedi General rather than have never met him. She couldn't imagine life without him. She didn't even want to.

But Kad... He was an entirely different story. Her child, her son, who seemed to have been taken from her because his father wasn't allowed to know. But she knew Kal meant well. He wanted him raised as a Mandalorian, but she wanted to raise the Force-sensitive part of him herself. She had to be involved somehow. Kad was still _her_ child, after all.

Life was no longer simple. She had to be careful. If she was to remain a General, then she'd have to make sure nobody but her friends and comrades found out about Darman or their son. They were playing a dangerous game, and didn't they know it.

But even though she knew that, every time she closed her eyes, she dreamt of the perfect world she'd created inside her head. A world devoid of suffering, where clones were free and lived long lives, where she wasn't a Jedi and they all lived together in a cosy little house in peace. How nice it sounded. But it was impossible. It could only ever be a dream...

Yet, it would be such a simple galaxy if that could happen.

Etain wished it could. She really did; she'd give her life for Darman to be free and safe, for Kad to be the same. She hated having Darman live in the unknown, to be out fighting without knowing who was waiting at home, and she had to be more and more careful what she said in case it slipped out.

The dream she craved was to be a family. A real, proper family who spent time together and spent days laughing and talking and spending time together, the closest family that had ever been in existence. She wouldn't even care if she had to live on Mandalore and live the Mando'a way.

Normality. That was what she wanted. No Jedi breathing down her neck or wars happening, tearing her and Dar apart. She wanted to be one of the oblivious, but at the same time she couldn't stand letting the suffering happen to all the other clones while they lived in ignorant bliss.

She'd like to play happy families, even if only for a day.

One day. Yes, in the future she'd ask – no, _beg_ – Kal for one day where she, Kad and Darman could spend the day together in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! The smexy review button is just begging you to press it and leave me a comment on how you thought this was :)<strong>


End file.
